Of Angels and Heroes
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Griffin discovers that he and Michael "met" nine years ago and connect. Griffin/Michael and Kristina/OFC. Five shot


**Of Angels and Heroes**

 **Summary: Griffin discovers that he and Michael "met" nine years ago and connect.**

 **Ship: Griffin/Michael, Kristina/OFC**

 **Nine Years Ago:**

 _Griffin trailed through the halls of the hospital, hands clutching the bible nervously. He was twenty four years old and had visited the clinic with Father Jacobs. He felt a pang of sympathy as he spotted the man who was leaning against the wall opposite him. He looked as if he hadn't been sleeping and Griffin couldn't help but wonder who he was visiting._

 _Quietly, not wanting to disturb the obviously distraught man, he tried to walk past but the man gripped his arm and turned him around. Griffin stared at him and took in the distraught look._

 _"Can I help you?" Griffin asked him nicely as he smiled gently._

 _The man in questioned nodded. "My son's mother and I just brought him here. He's in a coma after an accident and our doctors suggested we bring him here for long term care because they don't know when he'll wake up. Could you pray for him?"_

 _Griffin bit his lip and nodded in agreement. "Of course." He smiled. "Just take me to him." He figured that the man's son must only be a child so when he got to the room, he was shocked to see a teenager lying in the bed. By his bedside the unconscious boy's bedside was a woman-obviously his mother. Her blonde hair was a mess and her eyes were red and swollen. He swallowed hard as he stepped closer to the bed and opened his bible, praying for the boy._

 _"Thank you so much." The woman said as she gave him a watery smile._

 _He nodded. "Of course. You two have a beautiful son. I have faith that he'll wake up."_

 _And with that, he left the room. But he never forgot the boy. And that boy was a reason he'd become a doctor._

* * *

Griffin Monroe smiled as he walked into Sonny and Carly's home and shrugged off his jacket. He'd been invited over for a dinner that was to include Sonny, Carly, and all of their children as well as Sam, Jason, and Danny. He couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. He had never really spoken to Sonny's kids or Carly for that matter so he didn't know what to expect.

Sonny grinned at him, dimples flashing as he ushered him toward the living room where Griffin could already hear people speaking.

As soon as he stepped inside, he spotted Michael Corinthos sitting on the floor between his sisters, a blonde he knew to be Josslyn and the brunette whom he knew to be Kristina. All three of them had bare feet and their eyes were all wide as they played a board game. He walked over with a smile and took a seat on the floor. "What are you three doing." He asked from his spot beside Josslyn. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes met Michael's.

"Josslyn is trying to beat Kristina and I at Monopoly." Michael said in amusement.

The blonde glared at him playfully. "It's not gonna happen! You two just gotta accept it!"

Kristina giggled at that before she turned her attention to Griffin. "I'm glad you could come to dinner. I hope you like Italian. That's kind of dad's _thing."_

He smiled at them. "Well, I happen to love Italian. Is anyone else coming to the dinner?"

Michael shook his head. Morgan is busy studying. And Dante is working. Avery is with her mom and sister. So it will be the four of us and mom and dad."

Before Griffin could reply, Carly called out that dinner was ready and the four of them headed into the dining room.

After they dished out the homemade manicotti and poured the drinks, they prayed and began to eat.

"So, Griffin, how did you decide to become a doctor?" Josslyn asked curiously, blue eyes studying him as she took a bite of food.

Griffin smiled at her question. "It's kind of an interesting story." He told her. "I was at a hospital. A long term clinic for people in comas for instance. Anyway, I was walking down the hall when some guy came and grabbed me by the arm. He asked me to pray for his son. And when I walked in and saw that kid...I couldn't help but be inspired to continue to try and get my degree."

He didn't notice how Carly and Sonny gasped and stared at him, gripping each other's hands tightly.

"What clinic was it?" Kristina asked softly as she reached out to squeeze her brother's arm reassuringly.

When he replied, he definitely noticed the gasps. "What's wrong?"

"We met before." Michael answered shakily. "Before you moved to Port Charles. I'm the boy you prayed for at the hospital. The one that inspired you to become a doctor. I was in a coma nine years ago because of an accident with a gun."

"How did we not realize this?" Sonny wondered. shaking his head as he stared at Duke's son in shock. "I felt a connection to you immediately. When I found out that you were Duke's kid, I thought that was the reason. But this makes more sense."

Neither Michael nor Griffin said a word, too busy staring at one another, eyes roaming over one another's faces.

Kristina, noticing the looks they were sharing gently grabbed Josslyn's hands and stated. "I think we should give them privacy to talk." She threw a look at her father and stepmother and tilted her head to the door that led to the living room. She watched them nod in understanding and she and Josslyn led the way to the living room.

Griffin swallowed hard as his hand rubbed unconsciously over the area he'd been shot years ago that was covered by the tee-shirt. "How did you end up shot in the first place?" He couldn't help but ask. He couldn't help to want to know about this man he'd seen all those years ago.

Michael shook his head. "A ricocheting bullet. Pretty stupid, actually. I woke up from the coma a few months later. Mom and dad always told me about you. They've always thought that your prayers helped me. I was so angry back then and went through a lot that I didn't believe it at first."

The older man gazed at him. "And do you now?" He wondered curiously.

The other man shrugged. "I don't know." He answered with a slight frown.

They didn't know what else to say, but they did exchange numbers and Josslyn and Kristina threw themselves at Griffin as he got ready to leave. They didn't know what was going to happen, but a connection had been formed between Michael and Griffin. Little did they know how deep it would go.

 **To be continued: Michael and Griffin hang out, an old friend of Griffin visits, Michael talks to his sisters about Griffin.**


End file.
